Division X
Task Force Kasatka, later known as Division X, is a Russian paramilitary organization that began as a black operations unit within the Russian military. It was founded in 1992, before the First Chechen War, then temporarily dismantled after revelations of corruption within DIvision X's leadership. However, in early 2019, the organization reappeared as an independent paramilitary organization. It could be considered the successor to the Soviet Union's Unit 12. History Task Force Kasatka The organization was first founded under the name Task Force Kasatka in 1992, prior to the First Chechen War. During the First Chechen War, Kasatka was primarily responsible for conducting raids and sabotage operations against Chechnya. In 2011, Nikolai Kalinin joined Kasatka in the wake of the death of his girlfriend and one of his brothers at the hands of the Islamic State of New Palestine. In Kasatka, under the careful guidance of friend and mentor Konstantin Petrov, Nikolai quickly grew to be a ruthless killing machine. Powered by rage and hatred, Nikolai had eventually become the ultimate weapon against the Islamic State. In the Islamic State's eyes, he was seen as a "scourge", a serious threat that had to be eliminated. However, at the same time the Islamic State feared him. The Islamic State had put a bounty on his head, but since he was so good at evading his enemies, no one was able to claim that bounty. Nikolai's first mission came in late 2012; he had orders to find and rescue human trafficking victim Sashenka Danilova, who was a Russian model at the time. After infiltrating the site where an "auction" of some kind was supposed to happen, Nikolai spent some time spying on Sashenka's captors. However, the mission went sideways when a pair of Turkish assassins ambushed the human traffickers, resulting in a vicious firefight involving both Nikolai's team, the two Turkish assassins, and the human traffickers. Though Nikolai escaped with Sashenka, his men suffered heavy casualties. Nikolai himself was nearly killed in the gunfight, but was saved by one of the Turkish assassins. Though Nikolai spent some time trying to question her about her loyalties and who put the two assassins up to this job, she refused to divulge any information and later fled the scene. At one point during his career in Kasatka, Nikolai met a girl named Amina Kazi, known among her friends as the Angel of Death because she, like Nikolai, was remarkably efficient in fighting against the Islamic State. However, he was suddenly transferred to the Caucasus Region in Russia before he could spend more time with her. In 2014, during a mission to the the Caucasus Region of Russia, Nikolai met a young woman only known by her codename, Frostbite. They worked together at random times during missions and Nikolai describes their history as a "rocky friendship." At first, the two hated each other because of their unorthodox methods. However, she was soon able to get used to Nikolai's unorthodox fighting style. At one point, Nikolai learned that his old friend Amina was kidnapped by the Islamic State and was being held captive in the Caucasus. Nikolai surprised the Islamic State by massacring his way through the Islamic State troops, successfully rescuing Amina in the process. During the mission, Roman Petrovitch Orlov, a traitor within the ranks of Kasatka, secretly ratted Nikolai and his men out ot Islamic State forces in the area. When Nikolai found out, he simply executed Roman and then had the Russian government pin the blame on Islamic State militants. Soon after this incident, Nikolai left Kasatka and continued an education majoring in Communications at the St. Louis University of Missouri, maintaining a day job as a staff writer at the student-run newspaper, the Riverside Gazette. Sometime after Nikolai left, Task Force Kasatka was disbanded after the discovery of a series of scandals within the organization that damaged the organization's reputation. Kasatka was officially disbanded in 2017, but its members wouldn't quit: in 2019, two years later, the organization was reactivated, this time as a paramilitary force with a new name: Division X. Division X TBA Members *Konstantin Petrov-Commanding officer (KIA) *Dima Pankin-Commanding officer *Anatoly Gagarin-Rifleman *Nikolai Kalinin-Rifleman *Ludmila Dragunova-Sniper *Lena Filatova-Electronic warfare officer *Natalia Smirnova-Electronic warfare officer *Sashenka Volkova-Electronic warfare officer *Svetlana Lazareva-Electronic warfare officer *Volodya Gretkov-Pilot *Yakov Volkov-Pilot Weapons and equipment Assault rifles AK-74M.png|AK-74M Kalashnikov AKM.png|AKM AK-12.png|AK-12 SR-3M.jpg|SR-3M OTs-14 Groza.jpg|OTs-14 Groza AN-94.jpg|AN-94 Submachine guns PP90M1.png|PP90M1 PP-19-01.png|PP-19-01 Vityaz Skorpion SMG.png|Skorpion Scorpion EVO III.png|Scorpion EVO III Sniper rifles TAC-300 rifle.jpg|Tac-300 TAC-50 rifle.jpg|Tac-50 LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62.jpg|LaRue OBR 7.62 Dragunov SVU.jpg|SVU ORSIS T-5000 customized.jpg|Orsis T-5000 Mosin Nagant M91-30.jpg|Scoped Mosin Nagant SKS rifle.png|SKS SR-25 rifle.png|SR-25 SV-98.png|SV-98 SVK.jpg|SVK Melee weapons Knife.png|Combat knife Gallery Svetlana Lazareva.png|Svetlana Lazareva Lena Filatova.png|Lena Filatova Anatoly Gagarin.png|Anatoly Gagarin Volodya Gretkov.png|Volodya Gretkov Dima Pankin.png|Dima Pankin Yakov Volkov.png|Yakov Volkov Ludmila Dragunova.png|Ludmila Dragunova Natalia Smirnova.png|Natalia Smirnova Sashenka Volkova.png|Sashenka Volkova Kasatka rifleman.png Another female Kasatka rifleman.png Female Kasatka rifleman.png Another Kasatka rifleman.png Kasatka sniper.png Profile of Nikolai Kalinin.jpg|Nikolai Kalinin Category:Factions